Pokemon Reborn
by Tempesta Farfalla
Summary: Pokemon Reborn crossover. Future pairings: 8059, 1827  hints , D18, 6918  hints , 3318  hints .
1. I'll Be The Next Pokemon Master!

Disclaimer: Pokemon or Hitman Reborn do not belong to me. If it did things would be different

**A/N: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i like this story :3 i really hope i can finish it and i really hope you all like it. Yes there may be grammar problems but yeah...ima bad speller T^T but please do enjoy!**

* * *

I'll Be The Next Pokémon Master!

**As the Pikachu shaped alarm clock ran for the tenth time that morning, the brown haired figure asleep on the bed, next to the desk it lay on, reached over to shut it off, curling back up in the covers once again after the thing stopped with its annoying sound of "PIKACHUUUUU!" (the same sound you'd hear if a Pikachu was using thunderbolt near you) The boy had stayed up late the night before studying the Pokémon he was to receive from the professor that very same day, but he seemed to have overslept, and that was not good (he wasn't the only one to receive a Pokémon that day several others where too, but only the first three got one of the well know starters, others were lucky if the professor went out to find a Pokémon that matched their personality). His mother, who was downstairs at the moment cleaning the kitchen heard the alarm go off again and looked at the time. Two o'clock…an hour passed the time he was to meet with the professor to get his first Pokémon. Putting down the mop she stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her sons room open, a serious look on her face.**

"**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA GET OUT OF BED! IT'S TWO O'CLOCK! YOUR LATE FOR YOUR MEETING WITH PROFESSOR REBORN!"**

**Hearing his mothers' angry voice he woke up and looked at the clock, and noticed she wasn't lying. He quickly got out of bed and began to get dressed, not waiting for his mother to get out of the room. He put on a random shirt and jeans as he reached for his orange and white sweater and raced out the door, yelling at his mom as he did so.**

"**THANKS MOM FOR WAKING ME UP! PRAY THAT THERES STILL A POKEMON WAITING FOR ME!**

"**WILL DO TSU-KUN! GOOD LUCK! BECOME THE BEST JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"**

**Remembering his fathers' well known name throughout the Pokémon region he couldn't help to feel a little bit more motivated. His own father, one of the best Pokémon trainers out there, was still out there just for him, keeping his name known, just so he could be challenged several times in order to grow and be able to take that title from him, and maybe even become Pokémon master. It has been his dream to be so since he was just a toddler, watching his father care for his Pokémon every time he was home, he wanted to do the same, for his children in the future, he wanted them to be proud of him the same way he was proud of his own father. **

**27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-18-27**

**After finally arriving at Professor Reborns' laboratory he began to feel a little nervous, he knew the professor was bound to be mad, the professor himself had sent him a personal invitation for him go get there earlier to get his first Pokémon, only because of his fathers' position in the Pokémon world, and he knew how the professor expected much of him, but showing up not only an hour late but an hour and 30 minutes late if you count the said time on the invitation. **

**Before he was able to muster the courage to open the door, it opened on its own revealing the well know professor of the little town, with a not so happy look on his face.**

"**Tsunayoshi Sawada,…I am not pleased with this, you of all people, LATE? This better be the first and last time young man, you have a lot of potential."**

"**I'M SORRY SIR! THIS WILL BE THE FIRST AND LAST TIME! I SWEAR!"**

"**Good then next year, I expect you here at the given time…."**

**Hearing what the professor said hit him right in the chest, he'd have to wait another year to start his training, another year making his mother live without his father, because he wasn't ready to take his place, he refused to let it happen.**

"**PLEASE PROFESSOR I'LL TAKE ANY POKEMON YOU HAVE AT THE MOMENT! I DON'T CARE HOW WEAK! I'LL TRAIN IT AND MAKE IT THE BEST! I'LL MAKE IT MY NUMBER ONE POKEMON! JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ANOTHER YEAR!"**

**The professor let out a smirk, he knew this boy very well from all the stories he heard from his father, and he also knew very well that the three starters he was offering would not fit him well, so he had ventured out to find the one suited for the boy. One that both he and the boys' father had both found appropriate for him.**

"**Very well then let me get the Pokémon your father suggested for me to give you…"**

**He looked up at the professor, tears of what were at first sadness, now of joy, running down his face. Not only because he was going to be able to start his training now, but because he was one of the lucky few to get a Pokémon chosen especially for him, and not only that but one that his father had suggested, he could only imagine the best Pokémon out there. So many strong Pokémon, so many Pokémon his father knew, and any of them could be his at this moment.**

**He watched as the professor walked out of the room to retrieve his soon to be Pokémon, the excitement killing him, the images of him defeating the Elite Four with his soon to be Pokémon. His excitement grew as soon as he saw the professor walk out with a Poke ball in his hands.**

"**Now Tsuna, your father and I believe that it would be a perfect match for you, but, you need to do a lot of training, not only the Pokémon itself, but you as well. Depending on how much you two grow will show how you can become a Pokémon master with any Pokémon in your party."**

**He handed Tsuna the Poke ball. **

"**Now here, it's your choice what you do with it right now. You can wait till you encounter another Pokémon or trainer, or you can take it out, and begin your bond with it."**

**Tsuna looked at the ball, he wasn't going to wait, he pressed the white button in the middle of the ball, releasing his new partner.**

**27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-27-69-27**

**As soon as the Pokémon was out it quickly pounced on him, happy to finally meet his new master, and friend.**

"**EEVEE~"**

"**A-A EEVEE? WHY AN EEVEE?"**

**He could not believe he was given a small cute (and at times) weak Pokémon, and above all, that his own father had suggested it.**

"**Tsuna, this is your first challenge your father has given you, you must be able to become strong, by having this little one as your partner. He believes that you'd be able to accomplish anything with just this little guy in your team if possible. Now I know you don't like this but, we all have strong belief that you can do it."**

"**BUT IM GOING TO BE THE ONLY TRAINER OUT THERE WITH SUCH A WEAK POKÉMON AS EEVEE!"**

"**Trust me Tsuna, as you go on your journey, I'm sure you'll find someone out there who started with a weaker Pokémon, like a Skitty, but that weak Pokémon is his strongest, and you'll see that it's not the Pokémon that is weak, it's how weak the trainer thinks it is."**

**He looked at the professor, he was probable right, he held onto the little Eevee and looked the him straight in the face.**

"**Fine! Eevee and I will become the best team out there! Wish me luck!"**

**He ran out the door looking back towards the professor one last time.**

"**TELL MY MOM I LEFT ON MY JOURNY ALREADY!"**

**And with that holding onto his backpack tight and Eevee right beside him, he ran off into the wilderness, to train to become the next Pokémon master….**

**Deeper in the forest a boy was running through the forest, chasing after two other figures who were now fading from his vision.**

"**GIVE ME BACK URI YOU ASSHOLES!"**

**-To be Continued- **


	2. Team Rocket!

**Disclaimer: do not own ; - ;**

**A/N: well heres chapter 2! YAY! and i have a couple of guests here with me~**

**Gokudera: why the hell am i here?**

**Temp: because i wanted you here~**

**Tsuna: uhh may i say it?**

**Temp: i wanted Goku-chan here to do it but go ahead~**

**Tsuna: Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Team Rocket?

"Nuts…..I'm sorry to say this, but we're lost."

Tsuna found himself staring at the giant tree they passed for the tenth time that day, with his partner Eevee, now know as Nutsu, Nuts for short. It was there first day on their journey, and they we're already lost. Not even two hours have past since they entered the forest.

"I guess we're going to have to move back words and go a different path."

"Ken be careful where you step…"

"huh?"

The boy turned around to where the voice came from with a smile. Finally, someone else who could show him the way out of the forest. As the first figure came out of the forest he ran past him, and when he was about to speak, out of nowhere another man ran straight into him, releasing something from a container he carried.

"DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DAMN BASTARD. NOW I HAVE TO CATCH THAT DAMNED THING AGAIN!"

"Ken I told you to watch we're your going, now she's out."

The boy with glasses (the one who did not run into Tsuna) pointed at the Skitty that was now out of the container.

"NYYYYAAAA!"

She hissed as she glared daggers at the three of them not knowing that Tsuna had nothing to do with this.

"Kaki-pi shut up… how was I supposed to know an idiot would be standing right in the middle of the forest."

"Umm sorry to interrupt but it seems as though your Pokémon is mad at you for some reason."

"THAT'S NOT THERE POKÉMON KID!"

Another voice yelled as he ran out of the same spot the other two had. His silver hair a mess (with some twigs here and there).

"URI!"

He yelled as the Skitty ran towards him jumping on his face scratching him before giving him a lick on the nose.

"I know I deserved that girl….. Now to deal with those two."

He turned towards the boy with a white beanie and glasses and the one with a scar across his nose, who where now trying to run away.

"Where do you think you're going.."

"Ahh….nowhere."

The blond, known as Ken spoke as he continued walking away back words.

"I won't let you get away you bastards. Uri! Use Ice Beam now!"

The small Skitty soon jumped off the boys head and charged at the two boys who where now running, not wanting to be frozen solid. She jumped up as I small blue beam shot out from her mouth missing the men by an inch.

"Damn kids…..Mankey I choose you!"

Ken soon threw his pokeball as it released a monkey like pokemon.

"MANKEY USE HIGH KICK!"

The said Pokémon ran straight towards Uri jumping straight into the air and heading down towards her, aim to kick her straight down to the ground.

"URI DODGE QUICK!"

"Not so fast…. Bulbasaur use vine whip and hold Uri in her place."

The one with glasses said as he threw his pokeball towards them as a Bulbasaur came out and did as ordered before, catching the little pink pokemon in her spot.

"URI!"

"Jiro! Use headbut now! Koujiro, wing attack go!"

A voice yelled as out of nowhere a Zigzagoon jumps out of the bushes, along with a Tailow, and hits Bulbasour straight in the back as the bird flies up and hits the Mankey, sending towards a tree.

"haha good job boys."

"No… it can't be…..."

As he spoke a boy with black hair came out of the bushes, where the two Pokémon had, and turned towards the silver haired boy.

"Ah~ So you where the one that was yelling Hayato~."

"Don't call me by my given name Yamamoto, people will think where friends!"

"I thought we were friends."

"Since when?"

"Well we've known each other since we where kids."

"So what? I never considered you a friend."

"But I did."

"umm excuse me for interrupting your argument but there getting away."

Tsuna spoke up as he turned towards the two boys who were arguing over a silly thing but let out a sigh as he figured it was useless, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Hey you two…. I don't know who you are but stealing other people Pokémon isn't right!"

"Ne? I forgot about him. Kake-pi you handle him."

The blond spoke as he soon returned his Pokémon back into its pokeball. The other turned to Tsuna and shrugged.

"Fine…he doesn't seem like a challenge anyways. It will be easy."

"Nuts you ready?"

The little Eevee nodded and ran infront of him, anticipating his first Pokémon battle, just like his master.

"An Eevee, even easier. Bulbasour use Razor Leaf."

Bulbasour stood infront of Nuts as leaves began to shoot out from the bulb on his back, spinning quickly that one touch will leave you bleeding.

"Nuts quick dodge and use…..uhhh…."

Tsuna froze, he had no idea what moves his partner knew. Not one. This caught the attention of the two who were arguing. The quickly understood his situation right away.

"HEY KID! SEE IF IT KNOWS IRON TAIL!"

"Maybe tackle would be a good idea first?"

Tsuna turned to the two after Nuts had evaded the attack and seemed to be waiting for a command before the other beat them to it.

"Okay! NUTS IRON TAIL! And if you don't know it TACKLE!"

"are you serious.."

The silver haired boy shook his head, not once had he seen someone do that, not once, but he watched as the little Eevee ran towards the Bulbasour, jumping into the air as its tail glowed slamming it quickly on the other.

"BULBASOUR!"

Chikusa, also known as Kake-pi, yelled as he ran towards his Pokémon, who had now fainted. Ken ran over to him to check the damage when the silver haired boy stepped infront of them.

"Heh time to finish this off, never try to run off with my Pokémon you assholes. Uri Ice Beam."

The small Skitty used the attack, successfully freezing both boys in their spot, as the boy with the black hair stepped forward with his two Pokémon.

"Koujiro, would you mind using gust to blow these guys out of the way?"

He looked towards his little bird Pokémon who simply nodded and used said attack, making a huge gust of wind around the frozen figures as the where soon lifted off the ground and blown away to who knows where.

80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-8059

"Thanks for helping me figure out what move to use back there."

Tsuna looked up at the boys who were walking back towards him.

"No, thank you for helping me save my Uri, and making sure those two didn't run away.

"Don't I get a thank you too?"

"No you damn bastard you don't!"

"Aww Goku-chan is so mean~"

"SHUT UP DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Tsuna let out a sigh as the two once again began to argue, he was considering whether or not to introduce himself or just leave, he decided to do the first.

"umm well, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna. And this is my partner Nutsu."

The silver haired boy turned away from the other and faced Tsuna.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, and this is Uri."

"Yamamoto Takeshi at your service! Along with Jiro and Koujiro!"

Tsuna smiled, hoping this would turn out to be a good (and rather difficult) friendship.

* * *

**Gokudera: why the hell did he have to come out?**

**Temp: because a story is never complete without Yamamoto~**

**Yamamoto:aww thanks n.n**

**Tsuna: ahh arent you going to show them that pic?**

**Gokudera: What pic?**

**Temp: this one? .com/art/Pokemon-Reborn-198250099**

**Yamamoto: i really liked the pic. espically Jiro n.n he was cute**

**Temp: ; - ; you make me feel a whole lot better about it**

**Gokudera: i still think it sucked**

**Tsuna: -sighs- dont forget to review**

**Gokudera: well too bad it wont show... just click the link on her profile to see it**


	3. information

HEY GUYS! No this is not a new chapter, the new chapter should be coming soon~ I promise for sure this time…. I haven't been able to update for 2 reasons. One, I have had no internet until recently, and two, I seem to have lost the 3 chapter so I'll have to rewrite it T.T

Anyways, I'll be updating at least once a week, if not one every two weeks! I promise to keep my word this time because I really enjoy writing this~


End file.
